A Cruise Ship And A Beach Planet
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: The Doctor and Rose try to go on a holiday, but end up saving people instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Where to now?" the Doctor asks Rose.

"I want to get some sun. Look at me, I'm pale!" Rose says jokingly.

"I know the perfect place, a cruise on the planet Jitsosyphus in the Zaicrus galaxy. Nice beaches, palm trees, warm water, the whole planet is like that," the Doctor tells Rose. To himself he says, "Of course they do have a horrible insect infestation," then louder and to Rose, "but no matter it's the perfect place to relax, very...romantic." The Doctor winks at Rose.

She laughs and smiles, her tongue sticking out between her teeth and says, "Sounds perfect."

The Doctor messes with the TARDIS controls and then braces himself. Rose grabs onto one of the handles around the controls and braces herself too. The TARDIS lands with the typical whooshing sound, and Rose walks into the large wardrobe in the TARDIS to picks out a red bikini to put on.

She starts to pull her shirt off, but remembering the Doctor yells, "Oi! Turn around!"

The Doctor turns his back, but watches Rose in the mirror, her back is to him. He watches her tie the bikini top and shakes her hair out from under it, and then he looks away.  
Rose finishes putting the bikini on and the Doctor asks "Ready to go?"

"Just about." Rose slips a short, white sundress on over the bikini and goes to stand next to the Doctor.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouts and throws open the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor and Rose step outside right as a group of soldiers in formation march by, followed by some much smaller male and female people wearing normal clothes.  
The soldiers aren't normal though. They have three eyes, two normal ones and one on their forehead. They are taller than humans, with an average height of 8 feet. Each soldier carries a giant gun like thing.

"Ohhh this is bad. They shouldn't be here," the Doctor says ominously.

"Why is it bad?" Rose whispers, fear and excitement flash in her eyes.

"Because they are Osezum. Their third eye can see smells and sound, making them excellent trackers. They are a very violent species and very demanding, so when they don't get their way...they kill. Just try to steer clear of them whenever possible and do whatever they ask of you and you should be fine," the Doctor says while reaching over and grabbing Rose's hand, gently squeezing it, and looking into her eyes.

A deadly serious look blazes in his eyes. The look on his face sends shivers up Rose's spine, good shivers though, and she blushes. It's a look only Rose gets from the Doctor when he is concerned for her safety.

"Okay, I promise," Rose replies quietly.

The Doctor relaxes a little. "Their one downfall is that they have a...king...a boss person, like a master computer, and all their knowledge comes from him," the Doctor explains.

"So the soldiers only know what the master computer knows."

"Exactly!"

"You said it was a 'he', couldn't the leader be a 'she'?"

"No, look around you, no females."

Rose glances around the area. Just like the Doctor said, no female Osezum anywhere. "Then how do they reproduce?"

"Every hundred years or so one female is hatched.."

"Hang on... HATCHED?"

"Yes, the female lays eggs, tiny eggs, about the size of a strawberry seed," The Doctor rushes to finish. "But why are they here? What are they doing here, on this ship, with humans around?"

"I don't know, maybe it's their ship and they need humans to run it or something?"

"No...OHHHHH! YES IT'S BRILLIANT!" the Doctor shouts, dropping Rose's hand and taking off down the hall in the direction the soldiers came from.

"Doctor! What's brilliant?" Rose yells as she runs after him.

The Doctor turns the corner without looking to see if Rose is following.

Rose, running as fast as she can, gets to the corner a few seconds behind the Doctor. He is nowhere to be seen though. She stops, a look of tired surprise crosses her face; tired from running, and surprised the Doctor could get away so fast. With one hand on the wall and one hand on her stomach, Rose catches her breath. Once she can breathe normally again she straightens up and inspects the hallway. Five doors, two on the left and three on the right line the hall. The Doctor could be in any of them or none at all.

She slowly starts down the hall. Reaching the first door on the right, labeled 'Egg Storage 10', Rose places her hand on a small glass plate on the side of the door. A noise sounds quietly and the door opens smoothly. She steps inside the doorframe, ready for whatever is in there. She slides a switch, on the left side of the doorframe, up. Immediately the lights turn on. Rose takes another step inside the room and a strong gust of wind blows her hair out of her face and almost knocks her over.

The room is large, with shelves lining the walls from top to bottom. On each shelf is a large black box, similar to a tool box, only dead locked with a keypad and finger scanner. Each keypad glows solid red, except for one box on a shelf across the room that flashes green. Rose walks over to the shelf and tries to lift the lid off the box. The top comes off easily and Rose looks inside. The only thing in this box is a single two inch by two inch square of gauze. Picking up the gauze, she sees that it is opalescent.

Out in the hallway an alarm sounds and Rose, not wanting to get caught in the room, shoves the gauze into the back pocket of her sundress and sprints out into the hall. She whips her head from right to left and right again trying to decide what direction to run. She chooses right, and arms pumping, takes off in that direction.

Rose runs until she can't run anymore. The adrenaline in her bloodstream finally releases its grip on her, and Rose slows to a stop. Heart pounding, Rose finds herself in a large corridor with only two doors. One door on the right, and one door on the left. The corridor is wide enough to have seven people stand shoulder to shoulder, and is 300 feet long before it narrows to normal size again.

The door on the left opens a crack and a head sticks out. "What are you doing out there?!"

"Oh no, I'm not..." Rose says before she's cut off by the girl in the doorway.

"Get in here. NOW!" the girl whispers fiercely.

"No! I'm not supposed to..." Rose says rather loudly as the girl opens the door all the way so she can grabs Rose's arm and pull her in the room.

"No! DOCTOR! Doctor help!" Rose screams.

The girl puts a hand over Rose's mouth to silence her. "Shhh! Do you want us all to get

shot? It's past curfew!"

"Rose? Rose is that you! Where are you, I'm coming to find you!" Rose hears the Doctor reply faintly.

Two more girls come out of the room and grab Rose also; now three people are trying to pull her into the room. Rose struggles against the girls' pull, trying to wrestle out of their grips, but the three girls manage to pull her inside and lock the door.

A few seconds later Rose can hear footsteps coming down the corridor. Immediately she can tell it's the Doctor; she can hear the determinedness in them. She tries to bang on the door and call out to him but she is quickly restrained and silenced by the girls until the footsteps are no longer heard.

Once Rose has settled down the three girls take a few steps back from Rose with their hands held out in front of them. Rose crosses her arms and stares them down. The girls put their hands down but stare back with a look of annoyance. They stand there glaring at each other for a few minutes until the girl that first grabbed Rose breaks up the stare down.

"I'm Fiona," the first girl says, "this is Maddy," She points to the girl on the left of her,

"and this is Ava." She points to the girl on the right.

Fiona has long dark, almost black hair braided down the right side of her head. She's the tallest of the three, and taller than Rose. Maddy also has dark hair, although not as dark as Fiona's, that is longer in the front than the back. The back comes down to just about shoulder length, while the front gets progressively longer until her bangs are an inch below her shoulders. She is about Rose's height, only an inch shorter. Ava has long blonde hair that hangs down around her rib cage in a loose ponytail. She's by far the shortest of the three. All of them wear the exact same bleached white nightgown.

"Rose." She makes no attempt to soften her look or sound friendly in any way.

"Sorry for earlier, we just couldn't allow you to go on making noise, you'd attract the soldiers," Fiona tells Rose, "We have a strict curfew, no one making noise in the halls after 7:00 pm and no one in the halls at all after 7:30 pm. Otherwise the dormitory gets shot." Fiona walks around behind Rose and places her hands on Rose's shoulder blades, slowly pushing her forward.

Ava jogs up to a big double door and pushes both sides hard to open them. They swing open with a bang and Maddy saunters into the room, followed by Rose, Fiona, and then Ava. Rose looks around the room.

The dormitory looks like the grand staircase on the Titanic minus the stairs themselves. The area is packed with bunk beds and small bedside tables. Some bunk beds have three or more girls sitting on them, some don't have any, but when the doors crashed open each girl fell completely silent and whipped their heads around to look at the people entering the room.

"How many of you are in here? There must be at least, 20, 45, 65, 70 bunk beds," Rose does the math in her head. "It looks like there are more than 70 of you here which means you're sleeping two to a bed. That makes...a lot."

"There are 100 of us here currently, but who knows when that will change. We started off with 140 girls in this room at the beginning of this cruise," Fiona says with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"But where did they all go?" Rose asks.

"No one knows. Sometimes a girl will be called out of the dormitory before breakfast, or they don't return from mid-morning activities, or we'll wake up in the morning and they will be missing from their bunk. Once a person goes missing they never return." A girl playing cards a few bunks down speaks up. Her eyes sparkle as she talks about it, as if the whole idea of a mystery intrigues her. "The name is Jillian," she says almost as if she had read Rose's mind.

Jillian is young, the youngest Rose has seen yet. She has curly shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, and with her beauty and curiosity she commands the surrounding space.  
Rose leans over and whispers to Ava, the quietest of the three girls surrounding her.

"How old is everyone?"

Ava's voice is one that fits her stature, small and mouse like, "There are many different ages here. I believe the youngest is 16 and the oldest is 28."

A loud ringing sound starts up and everyone jumps. Suddenly the girls are running around, throwing on the bleached white nightgowns, scurrying into beds, rushing to hide games, books, and other things under beds; all the while Rose just stood there amid the chaos until someone remembered her.

"Quick Rose how old are you?!" Maddy shouts at her.

"21," Rose mumbles back, but not low enough so that Maddy couldn't hear her.

Maddy frantically points to where Fiona is laying. There is an empty bunk above her so Rose sprints over to it as climbs the ladder, pulling the covers up just as the loud ringing stops. As soon as it stops heavy footsteps are heard outside in the corridor. Everyone holds their breath as they wait for what's coming.

The girls can hear the corridor door slide open, then more footsteps. The second door swings open and three Osezum march into the room. In the middle soldier's hand is a small scanner, programmed to scan the microchips imbedded in the girls' arms. In the two other soldiers' hands are the guns Rose saw earlier. The middle soldier holds up the scanner and sweeps it across the room. The Osezum stands like that for a few minutes, all the while Rose lying under the covers, wondering if they will find her. Simultaneously the Osezum shout "all here" and the lights go out.

Rose lays there in the darkness for a bit longer just to make sure she's safe before climbing down from the bunk bed. As she lays there she looks around she realizes that next to every bed with a person occupying it is a glowing, floating, transparent frame with a picture of a boy in it.

"Fiona, what are all those frames for?" Rose leans over the edge of her bed and whispers at Fiona. When she gets no reply she leans over further only to find her asleep. Figuring she might as well explore a bit, she slips out from under the blanket and places her hand on the post supporting the bed.

A blue light flashes where Rose's hand lays, a scanner. A glowing frame without a picture in it appears in front of her.

"Rose Tyler," the scanner says while producing a picture in the frame, "here is your picture of..."

Rose carefully peals the picture out of the frame and the previously glowing frame falls to the ground with a small crash. The scanner stops talking. She examines the photo closely. She can see some form of a face but can't make the exact shape out. Rose folds the picture into a small square and tucks it into her bikini top. She climbs the rest of the way down the ladder and sits on the bottom rung, looking around. The only light to see by comes from the frames. There are no windows and no light slipping through under the door.

Rose jumps off the rung and lands with a very muffled thud. Her feet sink in to the tiles she is standing on just a bit. She takes a few tentative steps towards the door before gas sprays her in the face and she collapses on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose awakes before everyone else to a simulation sunrise projected on the wall. Realizing she needs to be in bed and not laying on the floor, Rose stands up. Her neck and shoulders are stiff from the way she slept last night and she hurried back up the ladder, kicking the empty frame under Fiona's bed as she goes. When the sun reaches the ceiling of the room all the girls wake up. Rose practically jumps off of her bunk bed in her hurry to talk to someone.

"What is that frame for?" Rose points to the floating frames, hoping to get more of an answer out of Fiona this time.

"Oh that's my boyfriend," Fiona replies sheepishly as she pulls off her nightgown and replaces it with a white sundress similar to that of Rose's.

"Are all the pictures of boyfriends?"

"Yeah... there's a... a scanner in each bed... slightly psychic... it prints a picture of... your boyfriend... or person that truly loves you... or that you truly love," Fiona says slowly while braiding her hair neatly down the side and twisting it into a bun.

Rose's hands shake as removes the picture from her bikini. She delicately unfolds it, afraid of what she'll find. There's just enough light in the room to clearly see the person in the photo. With a sharp intake of breath Rose refolds the picture and puts in back in her bikini top.

A bell rings and with a click the dead bolt in the door slides to the unlocked position. The girls line up in front of the door and wait for it to be opened. Some Osezum, presumably the same from last night, open the doors and the girls walk out into the corridor. As Rose passed the first Osezum she winces in anticipation of him realizing she's a stow away, but he doesn't even blink and she successfully makes it past all of them. Out in the hall boys are filing out from the door across from the girls and faces light up as they see their girlfriend or soon to be girlfriend.

Once all boys and girls are out of their dormitories the Osezum say in unison, "Disperse."

Some people walk down the hall Rose came from last night, some go down the unexplored hallway, but none go back into the dormitory.

"If my boyfriend and I were here and we were in the middle of the ocean I'd definitely be in with all the beds," Rose mumbles with a smirk to herself. She decides to go down the unexplored hallway to see if she can find the Doctor. She walks down a few hallways, takes a few turns, and climbs a few stairs before seeing anything of interest or running into trouble. Unfortunately for her the thing she found first was the latter. She spots five Osezum coming down the hall towards her, and sure they are there to get her, she ducks into a doorway to her left. Inside she finds a room very similar the nurse's office at her secondary school. To her horror she finds that the Osezum follow her. Rose dashes behind some file cabinets and hides in the shadows of it while she listens.

A person, very clearly a nurse, enters the room through a door Rose hadn't noticed before. "Can I help you?" the nurse says sweetly.

In a somewhat robotic voice the Osezum in from replies, "Did you enter room number 52001 and remove fem-egg from box 796123 yesterday?" The Osezum holds up a small recording device.

"No I did not. I still haven't found the right girl, although I may have located the dormitory she will come from," the nurse says enthusiastically.

A tall Osezum, taller than all the rest, wearing a pin striped suit not unlike the Doctor's own, only in purple not brown, steps through the threshold.

"ULO has entered the room, show respect," one of the Osezum says while everyone looks at the floor with their heads tilted to the side.

The nurse follows their example and everyone returns to their original stance.

"We are now looking for a Rose Tyler who has stolen the fem-egg. We currently have no picture available so look for the egg scent track. Keep a close eye out for her," ULO says in a much less robotic, much more human voice.

_ULO must be the boss Osezum the Doctor mentioned_, Rose thinks to herself.

ULO pulls out a ray gun of some sort and points it at the nurse saying, "This scanner will remove all memories but your most essential ones, you will not remember this conversation either, only that you will look for Rose Tyler."

Rose takes a few steps back and bumps into something that grinds to a start, enveloping her in a thick cloud of steam. As far as she can tell it isn't a gas or poison.

"Do you have someone in the life form sterilizer?" ULO asks.

"I must. Yes, yes I do," the nurse says with a confused look on her face. She walks over to where Rose is and grabs her wrist. "You were in there for five minutes right?"

"Uh… yeah yeah, five minutes exactly!" Rose plays along.

"Then you're free to leave."

Rose takes a deep breath and walks towards the door, and ULO. She looks up at him and he smiles at her. Relief floods her body as Rose realizes he doesn't know who she is.

"Feel better?" ULO asks Rose.

_Just act like a passenger and he won't suspect a thing_, Rose thinks to herself. "Yes I am, thank you."

"You must've caught a nasty bug for the nurse to put you in sterilizing."

"It erases…" ULO and Rose start at the same time. ULO lets Rose finish the sentence. "all bacteria and essentially rids the body of non-essential life forms doesn't it?"

"Ah so you've been reading about the ship."

Rose doesn't respond to ULO and instead says to herself, "If all bacteria were erased then wouldn't that mean…" Rose narrows her eyes at ULO. "Can you smell me?"

The pupil in ULO's third eye dilates. "No I can't, but don't worry you will be back to normal in an hour or so."

"Thank you!" Rose says as she walks out the door.

"You seem very smart young lady, I will see you around," ULO says with suspicion in his voice.

"I hope not," Rose mumbles, inaudible under her breath.

Rose heads in the direction she was traveling in before she ran into the nurse's office. What she finds at the end of her 3rd set of corridors is a giant area, comparable to what an American 2+ level mall looks like only without the shops. Around the edge of the room is a glass floor 20 feet wide with a metal guard rail following on the outside. Four other glass pathways lead to the center of the area. Marble pillars plow through the empty space and Rose looks down. She finds five more levels like her level only slightly different. At every 50 foot interval is a square without glass and sticking out of each one is a white marble pillar 30 feet in diameter. There are at least 70 pillars running in one direction and 100 in another. There are other pathways, always straight and always 20 feet wide, that run between the pillars. Then she looks up, she finds two more levels above her that lack the four paths leading to the center, instead they have four staircases leading down to her level.

People mill around all eight levels and Rose spots Maddy, and most likely her boyfriend, on her level in the center square. Rose decides to go over to Maddy and see if she has seen the Doctor.

"Maddy!" Rose jogs slightly over to where she and her boyfriend stand.

Maddy whips around irritation dripping from her voice, "What?" she spits out at Rose.

"I was wondering if you've seen this man. He's tall, skinny, wears a long brown coat and his hair sticks up kind of like this." Rose indicates with her hand how the Doctor's hair sticks up. "It is quite magnificent actually." Rose's eyes glaze over as she thinks about the Doctor's hair.

Maddy snaps her fingers in Rose's face, bringing her back to reality. "Rose!"

"He calls himself the Doctor. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't."

Another alarm, similar to the first goes off and reverberates around the area only followed by the roar of a loud speaker. "Attention, this is code Turquoise. Please report to your designated area for red dot inspection." The microphone screeches as it shuts off.

Currents of people flow in different directions and Maddy grabs Rose's hand, pulling her to where they need to be. Everyone is lined up along the glass pathways on all levels. Rose realizes the rest of the people in her line are the girls from the dormitory, with Maddy on her left and Fiona on her right. Osezum are blocking each exit and ULO is standing in the center square on Rose's level. She looks down and sees Osezum nurses in green uniforms walking past everyone, inspecting the back of one person's neck and then moving to the next.

The nurse on Rose's level is only two people away, then one. "Ok Fiona, let's check for a spot." She pulls the collar on Fiona's blouse down in the back. The nurse's third eye dilates. She takes out a red marker and marks the back of Fiona's neck. Then, pulling out an object similar to a walkie-talkie calls into it, "Red pattern found."

Osezum swarm around Fiona, Maddy, and Rose. ULO walks slowly towards her and everyone freezes.

"You found the red pattern?" he says with an excited note in his voice.

"I detected the pattern coming from this human female." The Osezum places his hand on Fiona's head and she stiffens.

ULO grabs Fiona's arm and pulls her forwards, to the opposite rail. "I have found the stealer of the fem-egg!" he booms.

Rose lurches forward in order to try and rescue Fiona, but Maddy grips her shoulder and yanks her backwards, causing a stabbing pain to shoot down her arm.

"Don't even try. She isn't worth it and deserves to die," Maddy hisses in Rose's ear.

"No one deserves to die!" Rose answers.

"This is punishable by death, and anyone who tries to stop me will be shot, along with the rest of their level," ULO declares menacingly, "So don't even make a sound."

This comment causes Rose to freeze. Does try to rescue an innocent girl but risk killing, what looks to be, thousands? Or does she let one innocent girl die and protect everyone? The answer, to Rose, is obvious; without any idea as to where the Doctor is, she wouldn't risk it. She stands stock still and doesn't say anything.

Everyone watches in horror as three Osezum and ULO circle Fiona.

ULO opens his mouth to speak and this time uses the intercom to magnify his voice, "Well Doctor? I know you're here somewhere. I did my research and found Rose Tyler to be your companion. Guess what? I've captured her and I am about to kill her. Brutally. One of the soldiers just spotted you. You better hurry if you want to save her!"

A serpent like tongue darts out of his mouth licks the side of her face. Fiona stiffens and watches ULO out of the corner of her eye. He swiftly wraps his hand around her neck, squeezing it just enough to make the veins stand out and her head to tip back, but not to suffocate her completely. Fiona gasps for air and the other Osezum slash at her with their short nails. They manage to rip flesh from her arms anyway. ULO laughs evilly and takes a deep breath. Wisps of something -possibly her soul or life source- leave her mouth and enter ULO and the other Osezum. Her body goes slack and ULO lifts her higher. Fiona's skin turns a dirty gray color and instead of falling out, her hair vaporizes. She shrivels and shrinks to four feet. Then ULO drops her. With a malicious laugh, he kicks her broken body aside.

He throws his arms out wide and tilts his head back to address the levels above him. "It's too late Doctor. I just killed your precious Rose and you weren't here to stop me! Aren't you going to do something to me?"

Just then Rose can see the Doctor's head poke out over a railing two floors above her. From the angle the Doctor is at, he wouldn't be able to see her because of a pillar being in the way. He bolts to the stairs and runs down them, but being the impatient Time Lord he is, jumps the last 15 steps. He lands with a thud and runs to what he thinks is Rose, eyes fixated on the body. He kneels down between the body and the rail, taking the head gently in his hands. A tear lands on what used to be Fiona and his face fills with rage. He slams his hand on the ground and stands up. The Doctor walks towards ULO so intensely that it causes him to take a few steps back. This is when the Doctor finally catches sight of Rose. His eyes widen as he realizes that Rose is still alive. She gives him a half smile, sadness showing through, and he composes himself masking his true feeling with one of anger.

"That which we call a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." The Doctor smirks.

ULO's face contorts in confusion and then it hits him, that isn't Rose.

The Doctor reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out the sonic screwdriver. "Run!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose dashes for the nearest hall, the one at the next pillar to the right. She turns around just in time to see the Doctor sonicing the guns that the Osezum are carrying, causing them all to jam. He rushes after her but gets separated and forced down a different hallway by the Osezum blocking his path. She curses loudly and runs towards the T in the hallway. She chooses the right turn, in hope that it will lead her back to the Doctor. All of a sudden she sees him ahead of her. He looks left and then right before Rose calls out to him.

She stops. "Doctor!"

He turns around on his heels and she races towards him and launches herself into his arms. He holds her as close as he possibly can and kisses the top of her head.

"Rose, I'm so glad you're safe," he whispers to her, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

She leans her ear against his chest in an attempt to listen to his hearts, but he stops her. Cupping her face in his hand he leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. Rose doesn't react, so he pulls away, searching her face for some form of assurance that he didn't just ruin their friendship. She returns the favor with an equally gentle kiss, followed by another one. She parts her mouth slightly, begging for something more.

He pulls back, barely a half a centimeter between their lips and murmurs, "Shall we completely ruin our friendship then?"

"Mm." Rose replies as she gets what she wants and the Doctor slips his tongue into her mouth.

He stops suddenly and reaches around to her bum. She blushes deeply and almost slaps him until she realizes he is reaching into her pocket. He pulls out the gauze and fem-egg, which has now grown in size and has changed color.

"Oh yeah," Rose says in a monotone voice.

"We better take care of this thing before it gets out of hand."

Luckily the hallway Rose and the Doctor are standing in is lined with egg storage rooms. The Doctor opens one with his sonic screwdriver and leaves the gauze on top of a box.

"Next time, don't wander off," he tells her.

Rose shoots him the most annoyed look she can muster and he recoils just slightly because gosh does she look like Jackie when she does that.

"Next time don't run off without me!" She winks at him and her tongue pokes between her teeth.

He grins but then sobers. "Now I have to deal with the Osezum."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan."

"You do?" She gives him a skeptical look.

"No, not really. My plan was to wing it."

Rose rolls her eyes and he sticks his tongue out.

"You realize we are going to have to go back in there right? It's going to be dangerous so stay by me, yeah?

Rose visibly swallows and nods her head. He sticks his hand out and wiggles his fingers at her. She takes his hand and they go off in the direction of the central room. They reach the doorway that they ran out of earlier and he squeezes her hand before sauntering into the center.

"ULO, under Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation I demand to talk to you!" he shouts.

ULO laughs and walks down nearby stairs to the Doctor's level.

"You know who I am, so you know I can't just let you go unpunished. You abducted humans and used them for breeding purposes. Now you need to leave. When we get back to the shore you will leave the humans and never bother them again."

"And if we don't?"

"I have the Judoon on speed dial and we all know they are much harsher with their punishments than me."

ULO sneers at them. "If you live that long you go ahead and call them."

The Doctor backs up slowly and drags Rose with him. "Roooose… RUN!"

They bound up the steps behind them and into the corridor.

"We have to find the bridge. It's probably innnnnnnn…" He swivels around and then back to face the left. "This direction!"

They take off down the hall and run for what seems like 15 minutes before they make it to the bridge. He sonics the door open and runs over to the controls.

"Unmanned, just like I thought. It's set on autopilot. We should have oh….. about five minutes before they figure out where we've gone. In a meantime we need to disable autopilot and get the people off the ship." He runs around pressing buttons wildly. "Press that one!" he shouts at Rose while pointing to a big yellow button across the room.

"This one?"

"Yeah, yeah. Press it now!"

Rose smashes it in with the heel of her hand.

"Almost… there! It's disabled now." He dashes over to the central control panel. "They've got teleports! Brilliant!" He spins around.

They hear pounding footsteps coming down the hall towards them.

"We don't have much time now. When I say now, press that button." He points to a big purple button a foot away from the yellow one. "I'm going to put up a shield between us and them to protect us from their guns. It won't last long, 30 seconds tops, but it should give me enough time."

He gets the shield up right as they crash into the room. He frantically starts pressing buttons and turning knobs and the Osezum begin to fire at them. The shield cracks.

"Doctor!" Rose warns.

He sonics a touch pad and the shield's crack increases in size.

"DOCTOR!" she shouts.

The shield shatters completely right as the Doctor shouts, "NOW!"

They dematerialize off the ship and onto the beach, along with all the people on board and the TARDIS, but without the Osezum.

Rose and the Doctor collide in a big hug that lasts for minutes. His arms are pinning her to him and then they are at her waist, and her arms are wrapped around his neck. It's a closer hug than normal and definitely longer than their normal hugs. The moment that Rose realizes it isn't a normal hug from a mate is when the Doctor leans he's forehead against hers. He coaxes her lips up to his by gently tilting her head back and then he pulls away.

She can feel the air from his mouth float across her lips in short, hot, breaths, leaving her them tingling. She decides the one short kiss, after everything they just went through, wasn't enough. His hands are moving up to her face as they kiss and hers are in his hair. Then they are panting and making their way to the TARDIS. He fumbles with the key, his hands shaking. He manages to get the door open and then he's back at Rose. He cups the back of her head with his hand and pulls her closer.

"But what about the people? What about them, the Osezum?" Rose interrupts.

"The people will be fine, this is a resort planet remember? I set the ship to go back to the Osezum home planet, they can't come back."

He backs her into the TARDIS, but he trips on one of the coral struts and ends up falling on top of her. They are laying on the floor laughing when he notices it, the corner of a folded up picture sticking out of her shirt. He snatches up the picture and unfolds it before Rose can get it back out of his hands.

"You carry a picture of me in your top?" he asks while laughing. She is silent so he questions her again, "Where did you get a picture of me?"

She sits up. "Well… when I was stuck in the girl's dormitory I received a picture frame with that picture in it."

"So you kept it?"

"The girls said that the picture is of someone who truly loves you… and you truly love…" she trails off.

That makes him go silent, but not for long. "It's right, but you know that."

His statement confuses her, she is unsure whether he meant that it's right about her loving him or him loving her. Either way, he's never going to tell her those three words she wants to hear him say. She brushes it off though, just glad to be able to kiss him.

"What are we going to do now?"

He contemplates her question, it could be taken two ways. "Go on another adventure."


End file.
